The Ashes that lay wake to the Future
by Platinum Angel
Summary: This is an A/U...staring G/CC, and Bulma is there too...but she is a temp. ne who, what has happened when he enters the demolished building and finds two females? Who is he? R\R, this is just the sample.


This is just a sample of my newest story, and if i gt 10 reviews i would be more then happy to tell the rest. the chapters are really long....not this, just a sample. If i get 10 then i will release part B. Any question mail Huggables21@aol.com or Buggirl_25@hotmail.com Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
The ashes lay wake to the Future  
  
  
I took a step into the demolished building in front of me, pools of blood and scattered bits of flesh and clothing lay on the ground. On the wall a stream of blood flowed silently, to the floor below it. Nothing could have survived this, no one could have.  
  
I went to move forward again, but i was unable, a mangled hand was clamped to my white boots, staining them crimson. I shook my foot free, the hand, tearing to bits. That person was more dead then alive, it was useless to try and save them. I continued searching for survivers, walking through the wreckage when I came upon a melted steel door that had seemed to have adheared onto the floor. I bent down fir a closer look noticing a small glass window. i studied it closely, and a flash of blue passed by it. Curiousity had gotten the best of me, and i tore the metal in half, forgetting to conceal my inhuman strength and powers.  
  
The metal groaned in protest and made a loud shriek that rang in my ears threatening to bring me to my knees.   
  
There was a tapping sound behing me as if something metal on a pipe line. tap...tap...tap...clink... I turned, an irregularity in the previos sound, and was met with iron. Or at least what had felt like iron, an iron fist.  
  
I stumbled backwards unsure of my footing on the uneven ground. I went dow on all fours, gathering myself before standing again, that was when she spoke to me. In a tongue i had never heard before.  
  
"Asheera...Nada...Veen..."She recited again, "Asheera... Nada... Veen..." Her voice was melodioc, soft, like a whisper, but strong. I felt the air around me turn, and then settle as if it had never been disturbed.  
  
The air was stil and she walked forward. "Basigeir..." I couldn't understand her language, but my body reacted as if I no longer had control over it, and I stood in front of her.  
  
Chocolate brown eyes studied me closely, taking in everything they could by appearance. "Why have you come here? You have brought on;y destruction with you...Leave this place..." Her lips hadn't moved, but te words echoed in my mind. I blinked and in that instant when my eyes flutered closed, i had seen hundreds of images, of her world and of this realm. When I reopened my eyes she was gone. for she had disappeared.  
  
"Follow me..." was all I had heard, this voice different from the last, softer, gentler. I turned around, now being studied by blue eyes, blue as the oceans had once been here, although now they are as black as death.  
  
She gingerly took my hand, "Follow me..." she said again, and she headed for an archway on the opposite end of the wrecked building. A blue light seemed to glow throught the archway, as if knowing that the lady was walking towards it, welcoming her home in some odd, alien way.  
  
We got closer to the light, now blinding as it had gotten brighter. We became immursed in it, it took us over, and swallowed us whole. We emerged from another gateway, into a room of white, blue, and silver. The walls appeareda to have been made of ice.  
  
The one with the chocolate eyes had already bee in the room. "Bulma," She smiled. "Kassin la mussah..." Her voice once again appeared as a whisper, but then i understood their language, as if enchanted. "Bulma, I see you brought the stranger..."  
  
She looked at her comrade, "Yes, chi, for he does not seem evil, for he could not walk through the gate way if he was." She looked at him and smiled. "Tell me your name young sir..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this was short, this is about 1/10th of the normal chapters. Remember 10 reviews, and no matter who you are, review. 


End file.
